


Come Sail Away

by FutureMrsWatson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Sailing, Splishy-Splashy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsWatson/pseuds/FutureMrsWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Sail Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nutella_enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/gifts).



Isaac pulled up the gentle curving slope of the parking lot near the docks. As familiar as the bumpy gravel was, he was a ball of nerves. His broad shoulders hunched over the steering wheel as he gritted his teeth and slowed to a stop. 

“It’s only three hours,” he said aloud, no one in the car to hear him. Three hours of dealing with his absolute nightmare of a sailing instructor, who was a douche on his good days and the actual devil on his bad ones. It was definitely going to be a bad day, too--only three days previous, Isaac had reported him to the port authorities for intentionally releasing the mainsail, sending the boom flying at him and knocking him overboard. His shipmates had struggled to pull him back on deck while their instructor (excuse me, captain) just laughed.

It was going to be a long night.

He unfolded himself from his small Geo Metro, a ridiculously tiny car for a six foot, one inch man. He straightened his back, and with a toss of his head donned his favorite gold-rimmed aviators. 

Despite his lanky frame, he moved with a fluid sort of grace, his feet crunching the gravel until he reached the ramp that led down to the docks. He scanned the slips, searching for their sailboat, the Genesis, more fondly called “Genny” by the students. It was oddly peaceful at the marina; there were very few cars in the lot, and even less life on the boats themselves, knocking serenely against their fenders. Their tall masts bobbed back and forth as a breeze ruffled Isaac’s curly hair. He finally spotted Genny in a far slip, and while he loathed her captain, the sight of her gave him pause. He had always loved being near the water, and being on the river in such a beautiful sailboat, with her main-sail full, eager to go wherever the wind took her, was the most free he had ever felt. 

He headed toward her, the press of his feet on the floating dock sending out tiny waves. In his wake the smaller sailboats and skiffs merrily rang out his presence, their bells jangling with the movement of the water beneath them. He slowed as he approached the Genesis, in part because he had come pretty far out onto the dock and the slips had lost their sturdiness with time and the push of the current, but more importantly, he had also realized that there was nobody on the ship. 

He stopped at her bow, resting his hand on the guardrail there, and looked out on the water. The late afternoon sun was warm on his back, and the river was littered with colorful sails, some large, some small, all full with wind and free. 

“Can I help you?” A voice jolted Isaac from his thoughts, and his eyes darted in the direction of the sound. His gaze landed on a pair of well-worn tan deck shoes with sock-less feet jammed inside, traveled up to muscular brown calves covered in wiry, dark hair, to khaki above-the-knee chino shorts, then seamlessly continued to a sky-blue v-neck that hung loosely on the lean muscles of the man in front of him. He held a length of rope in his hands and looked down at Isaac with a half smile, a dimple already forming in one cheek, and his brown eyes sparkled with light when he added, “Are you lost?”

“I… Oh-uh.” Isaac stuttered, then started again. “I was supposed to have lessons here tonight?”

The man on the boat knelt down, taking a knee, and extended his hand to Isaac. “I’m Danny,” he explained. “You must not have heard the trip was canceled tonight. Something about the captain getting fired. I’m getting ready to take her out though, if you wanna hitch a ride?”

Isaac couldn't keep keep the glee from his voice, “Fired? That’s amazing.” He chuckled to himself, ducking his head to hide his smile. “But, you probably don’t want me out there with you. I’m still a learning, you know. Hence-” He waved his arm in the general area of the boat, “the lessons.” 

Danny amped up the wattage of his smile. “Nah, bro. Not a problem. Are you strong and can you follow instructions?” Isaac crooked an eyebrow and flexed his bicep, allowing Danny to reach out and give it a good squeeze, his lip quirking at Danny’s thorough muscle check. “I’m pretty good with instructions, too,” he added.

“My kinda man!” Danny practically sang. “Welcome aboard!” He proffered a calloused hand and pulled Isaac on deck saying, “We’ll get going here in a minute. I just have to batten down the hatches here.” Isaac gave him a look and Danny let out a loud guffaw, “Oh alright, I guess I can’t pull one over on you. I was just tying up some lines before I went out, I don’t like a messy space.” 

Isaac helped Danny get the lines organized, and before long they were pushing off. Danny called instructions to Isaac as he untied from the edge of the dock. He jumped aboard as the boat pulled away from the slip, landing with ease, and he immediately began to help Isaac wind the remaining rope around the cleats. He chattered easily, offering tips on how to tie the knots so they wouldn't come loose, but would be easy to undo when it was time to port again. 

They drifted slowly to the center of the harbor, careful not to create too much wake until they were finally a safe enough distance away that Danny could start the outboard motor. 

“Why do we always go so slow?” Isaac wondered aloud. It had been on his mind before, but he hated being the only one asking questions to his old instructor. Danny was different though, he simply shrugged his shoulders and said, “It’s good manners. If we create a big wake, the other boats will bang up against their moorings.”

Danny sat by the rudder, coolly directing the boat out of the marina while Isaac happily blasted the air horn, signalling to other boats that they were entering the main water. 

Isaac sat down a bit away from Danny, leaned back, stretched his arms across Genny’s stern, and turned his face toward the sun, relishing the mist rising up from the cool water. The hum of the engine was peaceful as they made a beeline for the channel. Danny shut off the engine as they fell in line with the other sailboats on the water. He leaned forward, pressing his elbows to his knees while the boat coasted forward, the air oddly still between them. 

Thank God for Ray Bans, Isaac thought as he leaned his head back, getting a good look at the lean lines of Danny’s body. His back was narrow, but muscles pulled his shirt attractively. His bronze arms were athletic and strong, and wrapped around one wrist was a frayed hemp bracelet. He held his hands together, fingers intertwined, tapping his foot to some unheard beat as he squinted toward the water. Isaac would have been happy to sneakily appreciate Danny all evening, but Danny clapped his hands and stood up. 

“Ready to do this?” He turned to Isaac with his hands on his hips, and Isaac was pleased to see Danny’s eyes rake the length of his body. Isaac took his time responding, knowing full well that Danny liked what he saw. He imagined how he must look to Danny right now, brown loafers, his navy pants cuffed at the ankle, a sliver of skin showing between the waist of his pants and the hem of his white t-shirt--a picture of hipster relaxation, to be sure. Isaac had never really been a beacon of self-confidence, but he inexplicably felt safe with Danny. Danny was somehow a perfect mixture of confident and kind, and he was looking at Isaac like he was one million percent onto Isaac’s game. 

Isaac scrambled to sit up, offering a sheepish smile, but his voice was light and happy when he said, “What can I do?” 

The two boys worked easily together, Danny directing Isaac with equal parts authority and understanding as they secured the jib and mainsail. Danny hoisted the mainsail, his muscles straining as he wrenched the rope through the pulley that brought the sail up the mast. He passed the line over to Isaac with a brief, “Hold this. Don’t let go,” and set to work hoisting the jib. Because it was a smaller sail, he was able to explain between heaves, “Mainsail up first, then jib. It’s easier to direct the boat that way.” Isaac just stood there, nodding dumbly, because first of all, Danny was hot and secondly, he really didn't know what else to do. 

After Danny secured the jib (“Just tie it to a cleat, you don’t want it flapping too crazily, but a little is OK,” he had said), he came back to take the lines from the mainsail from Isaac. Danny cupped Isaac’s hands in his own, giving him another killer-dimple grin, and teased, “Okay, let me have these back. You’re going to get rough sailor hands like mine, and you’re far too pretty for that.” Indeed, Danny’s palms grated against Isaac’s, and Isaac paused, momentarily considering flipping him the double bird, but thinking better of it. Instead, he flashed back what he hoped to be an equally brain-melting smile, head tilted and lip quirked, and took a step backward. 

“They’re all yours,” he teased back. “I need these babies supple and soft.” He waggled his fingers obnoxiously in Danny’s direction. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, take those supple baby fingers below decks and put on some music, okay? Something good. I’m just going to secure these sails and we should be good to go.” 

Isaac ducked down into the kitchen area, pulling his sunglasses off while teetering down a series of far-too-narrow stairs, surprised to find the condition of the place. Before, it had been a mess, bits of rope everywhere, student projects in sail-making left on the small table, empty packages of ramen noodles and coffee cups strewn on the floor. It had been cramped and smelly and, in general, a place where he refused to be; he suffered from rather severe claustrophobia, having been accidentally trapped in a closet overnight as a kid.

Now though, it was clean. Bright, almost--as bright as it could be for having just two very small windows. There was a hot plate near the sink, which was empty for the first time. The table and benches were clean, although the blue vinyl was still torn from years of use. He found the old stereo, belatedly realizing that his options for “something good” were pretty limited; the thing didn't even have a CD player, let alone a USB port. He flipped it on, and classic rock filled the air. That’s perfect, he thought to himself. 

He popped his head out of the kitchen, scanning the deck for Danny, who he found near the bow tying the last line from the jib to a cleat. The sails were both out, catching the light breeze, and the boat moved smoothly with the wind. Danny stood and turned around, belting out lyrics surprisingly on-key. “There’ll be peace when you are do-oone...” 

Isaac hurried up the rest of the stairs,on deck in time to harmonize, “Don’t you cry no mooooorrre!!” He leaned back and wailed on his air guitar while Danny howled out his laughter, one hand on the guardrail, the other wiping away a fake tear. 

~~~~~

They sat cross-legged on the deck, each leaning back on their hands, exhausted; after tacking the boat a few times, making a zigzag across the river, they had decided to pull down the sails and just slowly troll along with the outboard engine. The sun had begun to sink below the waterline, and Danny’s mellow voice was floating across the divide between them. He told Isaac about growing up in Hawaii, how his dad taught him to sail when he was just a child, and what it had been like growing up with three older sisters. Suddenly Danny stood up, startling Isaac.

“Enough about me, time for a swim!” He gleefully proclaimed. He had a gleam in his eye as he coolly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing sun-kissed abs and pecs every bit as magnificent as Isaac had imagined. Before Isaac could even respond, Danny had lept off Genny’s stern in one fluid movement, and was spitting water in Isaac’s direction with a wicked grin. 

Isaac cut the power to the engine, and heaved the small anchor overboard. Danny watched, treading water slowly, that devilish dimple stitching a seam in his cheek. Isaac decided to take his sweet time joining Danny in the water. He took a long pull on his Arizona tea, eyes carefully watching Danny backstroke away from the boat, his skin glistening in the waning sunlight. Finally, he set down his drink, toed off his shoes, and whistled to get Danny’s attention. He stood on the ledge of the stern and languidly pulled his shirt over his head, earning a catcall from the man below him. Isaac crooked his head at Danny, grinning down into the water at him, and, leaning his head back, shouted, “CANNONBALL!!!”

When he surfaced, Danny was waiting for him. He smiled sweetly at Isaac, slowly encroaching on Isaac’s space, all dark shining eyes and smooth brown skin. Isaac’s heart pounded in his chest as Danny swam ever closer, finally easing his mouth past Isaac’s and straight to his ear: “You are going to pay for that.”

Isaac’s eyes widened in shock, he barely had time to hold his breath before Danny’s strong hands pushed him down below the surface, cackling evilly. Isaac recovered quickly though, and scissored his legs around Danny’s waist, taking advantage of their proximity, dragging him down far enough to get a good grip on his shoulders, then pushed off and swam away as fast as he could. Isaac was a good twenty feet away when Danny resurfaced, shaking his head like a dog, then making long, smooth strokes toward Isaac. 

This time, Isaac refused to be prey. Sure, he seemed to be a bit more timid about his attraction to Danny than Danny was to him, but he decided to use that to his advantage. Danny was still slowly heading toward him, and Isaac closed the distance between them quickly, cupping Danny’s jaw and pressing his mouth to Danny’s soft lips. Danny’s body tensed for a brief moment, then relaxed as he wound his fingers through Isaac’s wet curls. As they pulled apart, Isaac felt himself beaming rainbows at Danny, and Danny sent a dimpled grin right back.

“Did you just swim-kiss me?” Danny teased. 

“I did.” Isaac’s reply was aloof, but his face was intensely curious. “Did you… mind?”

“Hell, no! Let’s do it again. More. But, you know, not while we’re also actively trying not to drown, would be good. It looks really bad if I drown my students. Bad for business.” Isaac laughed and cuffed the back of his head. 

“Race ya!” Isaac threw the challenge over his shoulder as he made long breast strokes back toward the boat. 

“Cheater!” Danny laughed and quickly pulled ahead, obviously the stronger swimmer despite Isaac’s confidence in the water.

Danny was already on board and offering a hand to Isaac by the time he reached the boat. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Isaac had been very busy appreciating the view of Danny pulling himself out of the water, strong shoulders leading to dimpled back, shorts clinging and sagging with the weight of the water. Nothing to do with that at all. He allowed himself to be pulled up, then shifted his weight quickly to “clumsily” fall into Danny’s arms, causing them both to fall on the deck. Isaac held himself over Danny, smirking, and with a heavy sigh, whined, “You know what really sucks though?” Danny quirked an eyebrow in reply. “My pants are like so uncomfortable right now.”

Danny flashed him another killer smile and conspiratorially whispered, “Take them off, then.”

Well, who was Isaac to argue with his captain?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this fic, I had the best time writing it. I like to think that our boys aren't gone from Beacon Hills, they're just out sailing.


End file.
